


Baby Jack Au

by sparkle12794



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Babies, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cuddling & Snuggling, De-Aged, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, the the stuff that comes with raising a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle12794/pseuds/sparkle12794
Summary: What if TFW had gotten Jack as a two or three year old instead of a young adult?It is as it sounds. Two grown men and an angel trying to navigate the trials of raising a baby nephilim, while also trying to hold on to what their lives used to be.But perhaps along with the birth of this new family member its time for a few changes!This fic is going to be full of fun, chaos, and perhaps a sprinkle of angst! So buckle up and get read for a wild ride!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this au on Instagram @BabyJackau and I will still be regularly posting there. There is a whole bunch of art on the insta too. So check that out if you are interested because this will just be the story. 
> 
> This is my first work in a LONG time so please be kind. I'm still new to the Ao3 formatting and trying to figure things out.  
> I will be updating the tags along the way so make sure to watch those.  
> But other than that I really hope you enjoy!

_Dean’s Pov_

-

You think after a lifetime of this shit things would get better? But no. They don’t. 

Currently my brother, my best friend, and I are in front of an inter dimensional rift fighting off Lucifer himself while his child is being born in the house next to us, in the middle of nowhere.

Sounds crazy. Are we crazy? Probably. Does that make what I just told you untrue? Nope. 

“Dean! Go help Kelly in the house!” Sam calls somewhere from my right. I figure Sam and Cas can handle things so I take off towards the house.

I’m actually rather glad I’m not a woman. Childbirth would be a pain in the ass. I can literally hear Kelly screaming from where I’m at outside. I mean it's gotta be really bad with her screaming like that. Right? Of course a normal birth would probably involve pain medication… but of course this is not a normal birth…

Suddenly there is a huge flash of light and it seems as if the ground itself starts to shake. I duck for cover as objects start flying around the room.  
And then suddenly it all stops. Everything falls to the ground and there is complete silence.

Don’t get me wrong. I didn't like the screaming. But I sure as hell was not prepared for all that. 

I tread lightly and make it up to the bedroom. Opening the door I see that the room is a complete disaster. My eyes reach the bed and there she is. The lifeless body of Miss Kelly Kline. God she was so young. She didn’t deserve this. I mean she could’ve had a great life… but I suppose we can’t dwell too long on the past and what could have been.

I reach out and close her eyes as a small gesture of respect for the dead, then look around to find the kid. Ruffling through the blankets and it’s nowhere to be seen. Under the bed? Nothing. Behind the curtains? Nope. And I can tell there is nothing on the floor around me. So where did the little abomination go? I mean it was literally born today, there is no way it should be moving so much.

That better not be shuffling I hear from the next room. Nope, no creepy noises, no thanks… Crap it’s gonna be like one of those evil demon babies from horror movies isn’t it? Ughh I don’t get paid enough for this shit.

Do I want to check out the noise? Absolutely not. No thanks. Would rather not be murdered by a demon child today.  
So, as you do, I slowly march towards my (probably) doom.

I make my way into the room and there is nothing there. I swear I heard the noise coming from over here? Sweeping my eyes across the room and there I see it…

The little bundle of joy curled up in a ball in the far corner of the room. Ok yeah that does not look like a newborn? I’d probably place it at around 2 or 3 years old but honestly I have no idea and none of this makes any sense.

It spots me and we carefully watch each other. Then the weirdest thing happens. It’s eyes light up full of joy like it recognizes me and then its little mouth tugs into an adorable toddler smile.

“Daddy?”


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean’s Pov_

-

“Daddy?” 

Ah shit…

“No?” 

Of course! This is just my luck. I think it imprinted on me???  
I slowly make my way further into the room and closer to the little abomination. I know it's only a baby but, who knows, it could still be dangerous. 

“Dadada” the little guy babbles up at me with a chubby cheeked toddler grin insisting that I must be his ‘Daddy’

In the whole cosmic commotion of the kid being born a blanket had fallen to the floor. The kid is sitting in the center of the soft material buck naked with a first full of the bunched up fabric. He’s got a pen, it must have fallen from a desk, in his other hand and is waving it around in the air, like most children do, while declaring me to be his father. As I stare at the little guy I can’t help but think it's kinda cute. 

“Look little guy I’m not your da-“ I start

“Dean?!” I hear Sam call from a couple doors down.

“I’m in here!” I call back.

Sam ungracefully rushes into the room and stops right next to me. Slamming the door open and knocking whatever hadn’t already fallen off of a nearby hallway table in the rush. He doubles over, hands on his knees, and is clearly out of breath, he looks really upset. I mean he looks like he wants to tell me something and then freezes when he sees the kid. 

The kid on the other hand looks rather startled by the very large, loud, and clumsy out of breath newcomer.  
It looks at me, then looks at Sam, and then back to me. Everything is still and quiet for a mere few moments. It seems to be thinking about the situation. He looks right up at me with eyes full of heartbreak as if I had caused the intrusion from my brother. His little face bunches up and his eyes well with tears. 

We are staring down at the kid. Sam and me look at each other and then down again, seeming to hold a collective breath, knowing exactly what’s about to happen. Time seems to slow.

And then the kid lets out a heartbreaking wail of displeasure and dissolves into racking sobs. 

I wince at the horrible noise and honestly I would do just about anything to make it stop and I’m pretty sure Sam is thinking the same. The little guy is crying so loud and hard that he can’t seem to catch his breath. Then he holds his tiny arms up to me.

“Da-ha-deeee” he cries

Practically begging me to pick him up and comfort him. Wanting me to fix whatever problem that’s got him so upset.

“Dean do something!” Sam says, raising his voice over the crying.

“What the hell do you want me to do?!” I more or less yell back

And in turn our raised voices scare the kid even more, causing further crying. Which is not great for the eardrums if you wanted to know.

“Well clearly he wants his daddy.”

“I am NOT his daddy.”

Sam gives me one of his patented bitch faces™️

“According to him you are. So suck it up and save our eardrums please!” 

I look down at the child again. He is still looking up at me with big sad eyes and little arms waiting for me to take him up into my arms. Ughh its not like I can just leave him there. But also I don’t know this kid and it’s literally the spawn of the devil. What if it bites?...  
I look at Sam and remember a memory long past of a little boy crying for his big brother to pick him up and make all his woes disappear.

No. I can’t just leave him there. No kid deserves to be left sitting alone while nobody listens to their cries. Fuck it. I’ve made my decision.

I reach down and scoop the little guy into my arms. I do what I know to do. I bounce him just a little and coo to him softly. Slowly rocking him side to side as he sobs into my shoulder. And soon enough his crying tapers into some hiccups and then he quiets. 

Sam and I both let out a sigh now that our ears aren’t being mutilated and I continue to rock the tired baby who is just about out. 

Jeez, hasn’t even been a full hour since he’s been born and the poor little guy is already having a tough time. But I suppose that’s just how life goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open to suggestions, kindly worded advice, and I'm still trying to think of a better name for the fic so let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the second chapter! :D <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes my life has really gotten super busy! Sorry for such a long wait!!  
> But I'm seriously still doing my best to work on this story whenever I get the chance.
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy!

_Sam’s Pov ___

__-_ _

__“Dean! Go help Kelly in the house!”_ _

__I see Dean bolt towards the house somewhere to my left._ _

__Dean wasn’t very fond of the idea of the kid. Huh… Maybe I should’ve gone instead?  
Eh, nothing I can do about it now._ _

__Jeez you think we’ve done this enough times. Fighting Lucifer, I mean. I’m getting major deja vu._ _

__Though we aren’t really fighting Lucifer per-say. I mean Cas is doing a good job of keeping him back with his knife or whatever but we are more like playing defence. Just keeping Lucifer away from the house long enough for Kelly to have the baby then we nab the kid and run._ _

__Sounds simple enough. Right?_ _

__But get this, It’s not._ _

__Did I forget to mention the literal portal to another dimension with a world that is basically the ideal picture of the apocalypse?  
We tried to close it but that plan failed royally and by royally I mean that the King of Hell’s spell didn’t work. Crowley said that the dumb spell would work but then it didn’t and he poofed off to who knows where leaving us with an absolute mess on our hands._ _

__Then there's the whole Lucifer problem. I mean ignoring the fact that his “forbidden” child is being born right about now we also have to figure out how to get rid of him._ _

__Now I know what you’re thinking, probably something along the lines of “Oh Sam, you guys have fought and killed just about everything that walks the planet, why can’t you just kill him and be done with it?”_ _

__Yeah well we’ve tried that. Tried wayyy too many times to be honest.  
Not only do we need a special knife for it but he also just won’t die and stay dead! I mean he is like the cockroach of angels. Honestly I’m just kinda tired and it would be really nice of him to just die already and leave us and the universe alone. _ _

__So if I make a checklist…  
Hold off Lucifer, get the kid, close the portal, get rid of Lucifer, stab Crowley for not sticking around to help (I don’t know, I’m still thinking about that one), get home, and then I would like a nap please. _ _

__

__Jeez that’s some heavy stuff... can’t we just have one easy day?...  
Nope! Because the universe hates us! _ _

__

__-_ _

__

__It’s getting dark now and fireflies are starting to wake from their slumber and flit about. Despite the stressful situation this is a rather beautiful place. The sun setting behind the mountains, painting the last bit of light sky with a rainbow of orange, pink, and golds. The colors reflecting in the lake just making a magical scene._ _

__

__With the oncoming night and darkness you can see a twinkle of the first few stars out. And since we are so far out in the country it's rather quiet except for the chirping of crickets and our ruckus. Cas did a good job choosing this place._ _

__

__I’m kinda spacing out a little which is why I trip on a rock and nearly face plant._ _

__

__“Daydreaming, are we Sammy?” Lucifer coos_ _

__

__I roll my eyes and take back up my defensive stance._ _

__

__“Don’t. Call me Sammy.”_ _

__

__“Oh come on, Sammy, I think we’ve known each other long enough by now that we can have pet names.”_ _

__

__“Would you shut up.” Cas growls and tries to take a slash at Luci.  
_What? He said we could have pet names._ _ _

____

__“What’s got your panties in a twist Castiel? Too tense for playful banter?” Lucifer smarts_ _

____

__He is such a smartass sometimes_ _

____

__Cas doesn’t answer. He just scowls.  
Luci and him are having a major stand off at the moment. Occasionally they will try to slash at each other with their blades._ _

____

__“You know, Cassie, if you just step back and let me take my son I can be on my way and whatever this is can be done.”_ _

____

__Cas’s brows furrow at the nickname, it seems like he only tolerates nicknames from Dean, but he ignores it in favor of saying._ _

____

__“Actually he’s my son.”_ _

____

__“Last time I checked I was the one that got Kelly knocked up.” Luci says in a sing song voice_ _

____

__“You may be his biological father but Jack chose me.”_ _

____

__Lucifer chuckles_ _

____

__“Nice try, but he’s my little devil spawn and I’m going to need you to get out of my way.”_ _

____

__They continue to bicker about who the kid belongs to and then the ground starts to shake. We all freeze. Kelly is screaming and some of the objects near the house are definitely starting to float._ _

____

__The shaking starts to get worse, objects are flying around the house and us like a mini tornado and earthquake. We are just trying to keep steady._ _

____

__And that’s when it happens. Out of nowhere a red toy plastic bucket bonks straight into Lucifer at an estimated 70 miles per hour. Lucifer loses his footing and falls backwards straight into the portal._ _

____

__I really want to laugh but then I would miss the horrifying reality that Lucifer grabbed a handful of Castiel’s signature trench coat™ and dragged him right through the portal._ _

____

__Then there is a blinding flash of light from the house and everything stops. The shaking stops, the flying objects drop, and lastly, of course, the worst possible thing, that could happen, happens. The portal closes._ _

____

__“Cas!” I shout._ _

____

__But he’s already gone._ _

____

__The portal is closed… and Cas is gone._ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for name suggestions if you've got them! And I'm always welcome to constructive criticism.
> 
> I'm curious... Which Pov do you prefer? Sam or Dean?


End file.
